


Worth the Risk

by ellie_renee91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Rain strands you and Bellamy, the two of you finally able to hash out the weird tension between the two of you.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Reader, Bellamy Blake/You, Clarke Griffin & You
Kudos: 16





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge on Tumblr, writing prompt is in bold and italics.  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

You halt your step and lift your hands, settling them on your hips as you squint your eyes at the sky with its dark ass clouds that came from nowhere. 

No sooner had you looked up had the clouds decide to drop open the floodgates making you groan with how far away from camp you are.

Turning around and high tailing it back the way you came, you lift your hood as you push your legs harder and faster to the cave you know is thankfully close by.

You’re just making it around the rock edge when you crash into something– no someone.

“Y/n? What are you doing out here alone?”

Bellamy.

You lick your lips quickly, stammering “I just–”

“Never mind, get in.” He rumbles deeply in his chest, interrupting the excuse you were still fumbling for.

He grabs your arm putting you in front of him as he guides you into the cave with his hand on your lower back.

When he feels certain you both are safe, he turns towards you noticing the lantern you’ve started and jugs of water you’ve set out.

You see the look on his face and you shrug your shoulder “What?”

His lips twitch smiling softly, nodding his head towards you “Where did you get the lantern?”

“I’ve kept the stock pile of items up in here, won’t be the last time the rain strands someone.”

He nods and an awkward silence settles in the small cave, unsaid words burning the back of your throat.

“You going to tell me why you were out here alone?” He crosses his arms as he looks down to where you’re seated.

“I just needed to clear my head” You look to the ground noticing a small rock near your shoe, completely in need of your undivided attention.

“Alone? In the woods?”

“Better than being back in Arkadia.” You hesitantly lift your eyes to him and notice him furrow his brows

“How is grounder territory better than Arkadia?” 

You open your mouth to reply, however, you snap it closed and look away.

Things between you and Bellamy have been interesting lately. You have felt like things between you were progressing and you were almost something more than the pining friend you have felt as of late.

However one step forward and two steps back seems to be the occurring dance between you both. Every time you think he feels the same way, he closes himself off and puts you at a distance.

It’s in the little things, when you’re talking and he laughs or you catch him staring. There’s an ease and happiness to him until you can literally see something pass in his eyes and it’s like a switch. He will claim he has something he needs to do, then he’ll be standoffish for however much time he chooses.

Next he’ll show up and be back to being your friend but there will be more of a hesitance. It’s an endless cycle that you need to break.

He either is not interested at all or he’s not allowing himself to be with you. Either option is shit at this point because you love the damn bastard.

Bellamy gives you a smirk “Miss y/n, at a loss for words? Now I’ve seen everything.”

You roll your eyes and stand up “I’m not at a loss for words. I’m confused and I obviously can’t talk to you about it.”

He frowns and lifts his arm crossed shoulders “You can talk to me about anything”

You snort and walk to the other side of the cave.

He clears his throat “Look I know things have been off lately and I’m sorry if you feel like I’m pushing you away, but–”

“Oh I don’t _feel_ anything, I know you’re pushing me away Blake. What I can’t seem to figure out is why.”

He closes his mouth and clenches his jaw, making his nervous habit tick more pronounced. A million things look like they’re crossing his mind but when he doesn’t say anything, you cross your arms matching his stance “I know _you_ know how I feel about you. You’d have to be blind not to notice Bellamy.”

More silence.

Lifting your shoulders you breathe out a huff and continue “Either you don’t feel the same way, which is fine by the way– we can move on, or you do and you just don’t want to allow yourself to be happy, which frankly isn’t ok.”

More aggravating silence fills the small space and you’ve had enough. 

Deciding to throw it all out onto the cave floor in between the two of you “Fine, I want to know why. Why are you pushing me away?” You throw your hands out to your sides, “Huh? Because from where I’m standing, we are so good together. But then you notice, reel in your feelings and shut me out. Am I– am I wrong? Is there something I’m missing?”

Silence. Jaw clenching silence.

You close your eyes briefly before opening them and crashing your gaze with his, here goes nothing

“Why the hell are you so scared to love me?”

Bellamy shakes his head, glare settling in his eyes and you see him clench his jaw even more “ _ **Oh trust me sweetheart, you do not wanna say that**_ ” he grumbles out however he ultimately doesn’t say anything else.

You scoff and shake your head at his lack to elaborate “Well that clears up everything, thank you for–”

“I’m not scared of loving you y/n because I already fucking love you!” He throws his arms out to his sides, “What I am scared of is losing you because I’ve lost _everyone_ I have ever let myself love!”

Your mouth slightly parts in shock, you weren’t expecting any of that.

Using your silence he takes a couple tentative steps towards you until he’s standing so close you can feel the heat radiating off of him.

You place your hands flat against his chest “Bell–”

His hands land on your hips, increasing his hold on you with his words “I can’t lose you y/n/n. I… I won’t survive if I lose you.”

You lift your head to connect your eyes with his, squinting through your confusion “So your big plan to ‘not lose me’ is to make sure you _actually_ lose me, lose us, lose what we could be?”

You take a step back from him, his hands falling away from your sides and you immediately miss them, however you need the space because him being so close messes with your mind.

After that kind of confession you just want to slam your body into his and kiss him until the world is done wanting to end, _however_ you are also not connecting his reasoning, so no kisses for him.

“What kind of life is that Bellamy? If these last however many years since we were sent down here have taught us anything, it’s that you can’t live like that. We were sent down here to _die_ , but we didn’t. We have survived so much, and you’re just wasting that. You’re spitting in the face of _everyone_ we have lost because you don’t want to lose me?”

Bellamy closes the gap you created and places his hands on your upper arms “I can’t let myself be happy with you and allow you to get hurt… or worse,” sadness crosses his face, swallowing thickly before he’s continuing “I’m the cause of all the loss we have endured. Me. And I will not add you to that list just because I was selfish enough to love you.”

Tears prick your eyes but you will them away as you flinch your head back slightly “So I don’t get a say in this? We both just get to be miserable because you’ve decided it’s the better option?”

He again says nothing and you shake your head. You need space. Now.

You walk away from him towards the cave entrance and notice the rain has stopped. 

You look back and see him in the same position, his back facing you which gives you the courage to say what you need to “You know, you are not responsible for all the loss we’ve endured. And choosing to _not_ be with me doesn’t automatically make me invincible to death Bellamy. I know you’re worth the risk, I just wish you felt the same.”

You don’t wait for his silence, with the last word said you turn and are running back towards camp. 

It’s still somewhat light out, which you thank whoever is listening since running in the dark woods sucks balls. 

Especially since now that you’re alone you let the floodgate tears fall as they wish and running with tears in your eyes AND darkness is even worse.

You hear footsteps behind you, not surprised in the slightest that he’s right on your tail. You don’t say anything though, you just keep running.

You keeping running until you can see the lights of camp just through the trees. What does surprise the hell out of you is the burning excruciating pain that shoots up from your thigh all of sudden. 

Crashing to the ground you get your bearings and see a… fucking arrow? Seriously?! Can’t the grounders see you are a heartbroken crying mess? 

Assholes.

Your vision is going blurry as you see a figure coming towards you. You hear a couple of thuds and the sound of a body crashing to the ground as you lay down further, completely losing interest in your current situation now that sleep is the only thing you can think of.

Your body feels light as air and as though you’re floating, welcoming the darkness to take you away from the pain in both your heart and leg.

Bellamy tightens his grip around your back and legs, careful of the arrow imbedded in your thigh, as he clears the trees and comes up to the gate bellowing to the guards “Open the gate and get Clarke or Abby! Hurry!”

He’s flooded with dread and worry like never before as he looks down at the most beautiful face he’s ever laid eyes on.

He looks up with tears in his eyes at the gate opening. With enough room for him to squeeze you both through, he meets Abby and Kane halfway up the walkway “Bellamy what happened?”

“Grounders. I knocked the one who I think shot her out– but the guards may want to check if there’s more.”

Kane shouts orders to the guards as Bellamy continues up the path. He carries you into the Med tent, laying you on a table and going to sit on your non injured side.

Clarke comes in to inspect the arrow, finding the ever present sign of poison. She goes about bringing you an antidote while Abby cleans and stitches the wound. She finishes and pats Bellamy on the shoulder smiling softly as she leaves you both.

After a little bit Clarke comes back in “Hey, how is she?”

Bellamy never taking his eyes off of you shakes his head “I don’t know, she–she doesn’t look as pale though”

Clarke nods as she brushes a hand through your hair on the top of your head “She’s strong, she’ll wake up soon”

Bellamy clears his throat “Is it always going to be like this down here? Waiting at the bedside of someone we hope will pull through?”

Clarke furrows her brows “I hope not. We just have to make the most out of our good days.”

Bellamy flicks his eyes up at that “You sound like her.”

Clarke smiles as she looks down at you again “Well she is the closest thing I’ve ever had to a sister.”

Bellamy’s lips twitch in a slight smile as he takes your small hand in his much bigger one.

Clarke’s face softens as she looks at two of the most important people in her life, wishing they’d get their shit together and just be together already.

“You are allowed to be happy, you know that right Bellamy?”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything as he sets his elbows on the bed next to you and brings your hand enclosed in both of his to rest against his mouth, willing you to wake up.

Clarke smiles softly and pats him on the shoulder as she leaves you both alone.

***

When you wake up it takes you a moment to remember where you are and what the hell happened.

Rain.

Heartbreak.

Arrow.

Getting shot.

Your leg twitches. Ugh ow. _Yup definitely got shot._

Groaning you sit up, swinging your legs over to dangle off the side and take in your surroundings of thankfully the familiar Med tent.

Putting your hands on either of your thighs you lift your bum up and gently slide off the bed, putting your weight on your good leg before testing the waters with your bad leg.

Clarke comes through the flap of the tent “Whoa whoa whoa y/n, take it easy.”

She runs up and steadies you with both of her hands on your arms “Hey you ok, dizzy at all?”

You smile as you set your hands on her shoulders bringing her in for a hug “No, I’m ok. I promise.”

She gives you a squeeze back “You had us all so worried.”

You pull away “How long was I out?”

Clarke grimaces “Three days”

“No wonder I’m starving” you both laugh as Clarke situates one of your arms around her shoulder and sets her arm around your lower back to help you walk “Let’s go get you some food then. I know someone is dying to see you.” She smirks reaching the doorway.

You don’t get a chance to ask who as she lifts the flap and you hear a deep shout of your name “Y/N!”

Lifting your head you see none other than Bellamy Blake taking long quick strides up to you. A breath getting caught in the back of your throat at the look adorning his face.

Clarke removes her arm and steps out of the way just as Bellamy takes his last step and plants his hands on either side of your face, fingers lightly gripping the sides of your neck.

He cradles your head, not wasting a second as he crashes his lips to yours. You go take a step back with the force but one of Bellamy’s hands wraps around your side to settle on your hip, stabling you from falling.

It takes you 2.7 seconds for the shock to wear off and you’re lifting your hands to settle around the back of his neck, pulling slightly at the hair that rests there. Effectively kissing him back with all the love you have for the man. He groans as he deepens the kiss and you feel the sound and the shivers it elicits all the way to your toes.

He pulls away dropping his other hand to your other side, and rests his forehead against yours as you both catch your breath.

“Bell–”

“I love you.” He interrupts making you suck in a breath.

You open your eyes and see him already looking down at you. He lifts his head from yours shaking it slightly “I was wrong. If it’s not too late I’d like to prove to you just how wrong I was for however long you decide I’m worth it, because you are worth it. Every risk–”

He closes his eyes briefly, tightening his grip on your waist he brings you impossibly closer connecting his gaze with yours “y/n, you’re worth it. Being with you will never be a risk.”

You smile the biggest smile Bellamy has ever seen as you tighten the grip around his neck bringing him closer. Rubbing your noses together you whisper “It’s never too late Bell.”


End file.
